kaiser_chiefsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
The Future is Medieval
The Future Is Medieval é o quarto álbum de estúdio da banda Kaiser Chiefs, lançado a 3 de Junho de 2011.thumb|Capa do Álbum O primeiro single do álbum foi "Little Shocks ", lançado duas semanas depois do lançamento do disco. O álbum veio depois de 2 anos apenas de shows, sendo Live at Elland Road (2009), o último material lançado e Off With Their Heads (2008), o último álbum de estúdio lançado pela banda. Após algum tempo, foram lançados também como singles as canções "Man on Mars " e "Kinda Girl You Are ". O álbum originalmente iria ser duplo, mas a B-Unique decidiu que seria muito arriscado lançar um álbum duplo no momento, deixando lançar apenas algumas canções. As "rejeitadas" foram regravadas e fizeram parte do próximo álbum da banda, Start The Revolution Without Me . História Após 1 ano de férias, os Kaiser Chiefs estavam de volta, e queriam surpreender ainda mais os fãs do que antes. Decidiram trabalhar em um projeto que seria um álbum duplo, com vários tipos de música: rock, blues, jazz, new wave, dance, e, é claro, o velho indie rock. No final de abril, já haviam 20 músicas preparadas, mas a gravadora B-Unique achou arriscado lançar um álbum assim, já que a banda ficou por mais de 1 ano sem gravar nada. Então, decidiu-se que as melhores canções deveriam ser lançadas, e as rejeitadas seriam lançadas em um EP, com o título "Extracts From The Future is Medieval", como já havia acontecido com os outros álbuns da banda. Mas as canções "rejeitadas" acabaram sendo regravadas e lançadas no mais novo álbum da banda, Start The Revolution Without Me. The Future is Medieval atingiu a 10° posição nas paradas britânicas. Faixas #"Little Shocks" (Ricky Wilson) – 3:42 #"When All Is Quiet" (Nick Baines) – 3:27 #"Out of Focus" (Nick Baines) – 4:09 #"Starts with Nothing" (Simon Rix) – 5:31 #"Child of the Jago" (Simon Rix) – 4:41 #"Kinda Girl You Are" (Ricky Wilson) – 2:36 #"Heard It Break" (Ricky Wilson) – 3:07 #"Coming Up for Air" (Ricky Wilson / Andrew White) – 5:35 #"Long Way from Celebrating" (Andrew White) – 3:02 #"Things Change" (Ricky Wilson) – 3:45 #"Man on Mars" (Nick Hodgson) – 4:14 Sobre as canções *"Little Shocks" foi composta pelo vocalista Ricky Wilson. Tem um ritmo bastante experimental, no qual se difere muito das outras composições de Wilson. Foi lançada como single, mas apenas conseguiu atingir 179° lugar nas paradas britânicas e 13° nas paradas da Bélgica. *A canção "When All Is Quiet" foi composta pelo tecladista Nick Baines. A canção segue um ritmo de rock psicódelico, com uma letra sobre "o que poderia ter acontecido se alguém mudasse o passado". *"Out of Focus" é mais uma contribuição do tecladista Nick Baines. Também se baseiou no rock psicódelico. *"Starts with Nothing" foi composta por Simon Rix. Ele compós essa canção quando estava pensando quando todo aquele sucesso da banda tinha começado. Ele então disse "começou do nada". Um curiosidade: quando o videoclipe dess canção foi lançado, pensaram que essa seria o novo single da banda, mas o vídeo era apenas para divulgar o novo álbum. *"Child of the Jago", também de Simon, foi uma canção que ele se baseiou em um livro do mesmo nome. Foi da letra da musica que saiu o título do álbum. *"Kinda Girl You Are" foi escrita por Ricky Wilson. A música é no estilo surf music dos Beach Boys. Foi lançada como single, mas não alcançou níveis altos nas paradas. *"Heard It Break" é de autoria de Ricky Wilson. É influênciada pelo pop dance. A música, mesmo não sendo lançada como single, chegou em 71° nas paradas americanas. *"Coming Up for Air", foi escrita em parceria de Wilson e White. White explicou "Numa noite, estava voltando para casa quando pensei em uma música com acordeon, mas com ritmo lento. Falei com Ricky, e ele disse que tinha uma letra na cabeça. Juntamos nossas ideais e deu no que deu". *"Long Way from Celebrating", de Andrew White, fala sobre como é bom voltar gravar um álbum depois de muito tempo. Claro que White estava sendo ironico. *"Things Change", de Wilson, fala de como as coisas mudam no decorrer do tempo. *"Man on Mars", foi composta por Nick Hodgson. A canção fecha o álbum com ritmo psicódelico e letra sem sentido. Foi a 1° canção escrita pelo baterista que virou single. Mas apenas atingiu a 46° nas paradas belgas. Créditos *Ricky Wilson – Vocal thumb|A banda em ação pela turnê de 2011. *Andrew White – Guitarra *Simon Rix – Baixo *Nick Baines – Teclados *Nick Hodgson – Bateria, vocal em "Man on Mars"